La paradoja junto al semáforo carmesí
by HikariCaelum
Summary: El autobús siempre se detenía en el mismo semáforo y Koushiro veía a dos desconocidos que estaban muy cerca y muy lejos. Mimi decidió cambiar eso. [Para HnW por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _HnW_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

.

* * *

 **La paradoja junto al semáforo carmesí**

* * *

.

Koushiro jugueteó con el cable de sus auriculares. El autobús, como siempre, se detuvo en ese semáforo que debía pasar más tiempo en rojo que en verde. Había empezado a llamarlo mentalmente «el semáforo carmesí», porque Mimi se había empeñado en enseñarle los nombres de diferentes tonalidades de color y él tenía que buscarle una aplicación práctica.

Ese día el semáforo en rojo pareció durar más tiempo de lo normal y sus ojos se desviaron a la ventanilla, para buscar algo con lo que entretenerse (sí, tenía el ordenador sin batería).

Fue entonces cuando los vio por primera vez, en el edificio de su izquierda.

Como en muchos edificios, los apartamentos al parecer eran iguales, pero con las habitaciones del revés, igual que si fueran reflejados en un espejo. Toda la pared que daba hacia donde estaba Koushiro estaba llena de ventanas y, a través de las del primer piso, vio algo curioso.

Era un amante fiel de la simetría, tal vez por eso le llamó tanto la atención aquello. En el apartamento de la derecha había un chico, estaba sentado en una silla de despacho y su escritorio contra la pared del apartamento contiguo. En el de la izquierda había una chica, sentada en una silla de despacho, y su escritorio también estaba contra la pared del apartamento contiguo.

Una pared los separaba, pero ahí estaban, uno de cara al otro. Con posturas similares, ligeramente encorvados, con la vista sobre lo que debían ser papeles y libros. ¿Cuánta distancia habría entre ellos? ¿Metro y medio? ¿Dos?

El semáforo se puso en verde y Koushiro olvidó aquello el resto del día.

Pero, a la tarde siguiente, de nuevo de camino a la universidad para unas prácticas que acababa de empezar, el autobús volvió a pararse en el semáforo carmesí. Y él vio, de nuevo, a ese chico y esa chica enfrente el uno del otro.

Se preguntó si se conocían, si eran conscientes de que los separaban solo una pared y un par de escritorios.

Se lo preguntó durante varias semanas, porque los vio muchas tardes allí, cercanos y distantes al mismo tiempo. Sí, también le encantaban las paradojas. Les dedicaba pensamientos a horas aleatorias a lo largo del día, cuando su mente descansaba de cálculos y buscaba una diversión distinta. Precisamente por ello, una mañana que fue a desayunar con Mimi se acordó de esos desconocidos.

Ella hablaba de algo, pero había perdido el hilo.

—… y, claro, no iba a decirle que sí a todo, porque además era una idea muy sosa, ¿verdad? —Mimi hizo una pausa, para ver si la estaba escuchando.

—Verdad —solía repetir la última palabra que ella decía. A veces funcionaba.

—Te toca decirme en qué estabas pensando, porque otra vez no me escuchabas. —La mayor parte de las veces no la engañaba. Para que no se enfadase, habían llegado a ese trato.

—En un chico y una chica…

—¿Pensabas algo pervertido? —Koushiro se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Déjame terminar. Verás, por las tardes tengo unas prácticas…

—Lo sé, por eso no me acompañaste de compras ayer, o eso dices. —Él se quedó en silencio, mirándola. Mimi puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Vale! Ya me callo.

—Si quieres que te cuente lo que pienso, pero no me dejas hablar, no tiene sentido.

—Que sí, que sí. Venga, dime.

—Bueno, eso, tengo que venir a la facultad por la tarde, en autobús. Casi siempre se para en un semáforo y veo en un edificio a una chica y un chico.

Le explicó con detalle la simetría de las habitaciones, ambos solían tener las cortinas recogidas igual, en las dos se podía ver una estantería al fondo y un cuadro que no llegaba a distinguir por la distancia, sobre el escritorio de ambos había una pantalla de ordenador y siempre tenían libros y papeles. La habitación de ella era más blanca y rosa, la de él más azul y verde.

A Mimi le importaba bien poco cómo tenían organizada la estancia esos dos. Lo que sí le importaba era que hubiera dos personas tan cerca y tan lejos.

—¡Qué romántico!

—No sé si estamos teniendo la misma conversación. ¿El qué es romántico?

—¡Seguro que están hechos el uno para el otro! Es el destino, son una historia de amor incumplida, y tú has llegado para juntarlos.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que no vivan en la misma casa, puede que sean hermanos…

—Pues tenemos que averiguarlo.

A Koushiro se le escapó un suspiro. Cuando su amiga ponía esa cara siempre acababa teniendo que hacer cosas que no quería.

Al día siguiente, un sábado por la mañana, se vio obligado a llevar a Mimi a aquel lugar. El semáforo carmesí, por supuesto, se mantuvo en rojo mucho más tiempo que en verde. Koushiro se dedicó a calcular la transición de un color al otro, intentando identificar el patrón, mientras su amiga empezaba a sacar algo de su bolso. Eran unos prismáticos.

—¡Mimi!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, distraídamente, usando ya los prismáticos para mirar las ventanas que le había señalado. En ese momento no había nadie en ninguna de las habitaciones.

—Que la gente nos mira… No puedes ponerte a espiar de esa manera las casas de los demás.

—Bah, es por una buena causa.

—¿De dónde has sacado los prismáticos?

—De que soy una espía con experiencia ya. —Koushiro no quiso preguntar más.

—No vas a ver nada, no están.

—Esperaremos.

—Puede que no vuelvan en todo el día…

—He traído comida.

Mimi abrió su gran bolso y le enseñó un par de termos y varias fiambreras. Él se dijo que debería dejar de sorprenderse por esas cosas.

Se sentaron en el escalón de un portal, enfrente del edificio de los desconocidos, y esperaron. La gente que pasaba les echaba una mirada, especialmente si ella volvía a usar los prismáticos porque le había parecido ver movimiento en alguna de las habitaciones. Koushiro se resignó a comer allí y pasar las horas escuchando el parloteo de Mimi o jugando al _Veo veo_ (y ella daba las pistas con tonos de colores, para asegurarse de que Koushiro siguiera distinguiendo entre el coral y el salmón).

Era ya pasado mediodía cuando Mimi, repentinamente, se puso en pie.

—¡Ahora sí! ¡Hay alguien!

Koushiro resopló y también se levantó. Era el chico, en la habitación de la derecha. Ocupó su lugar habitual en el escritorio, esa vez escribiendo algo en el ordenador.

Mimi se dedicó a espiarle descaradamente. Analizó cada gesto, cada detalle de la habitación, como si ella fuera psicóloga o algo por el estilo. De todas formas, sí tenía bastante atino, porque adivinó que el chico leía mucho (Koushiro lo había visto varias veces con un libro en las manos, y no parecía académico).

Otra media hora pasó antes de que la chica de la habitación de la izquierda apareciera. Un nuevo análisis exhaustivo después y Mimi estaba convencida de que eran almas gemelas que se buscaban, pero no llegaban a encontrarse.

—... mírala, es perfecta para él, tiene una cámara de fotos profesional. Seguro que los dos son muy creativos, se pueden inspirar el uno al otro. Además, me gusta la pareja que hacen. Él rubio, ella con el pelo castaño, él más alto... —Koushiro frunció el ceño, ni que la altura tuviera que ver para que dos personas pegasen juntas.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si son apartamentos distintos. Puede que sean familia.

—Eso es lo siguiente que tenemos que averiguar. Toma, vigila.

Mimi le tendió los prismáticos y cruzó la calle a todo correr. Su amigo no entendía qué estaba pasando, así que no llegó a reaccionar, solo hizo lo que le había pedido. Por eso vio a la chica, en la casa de la izquierda, levantar la cabeza cuando Mimi llamó al timbre del porterillo y salió corriendo. El chico en la ventana de la derecha no se inmutó.

—¿Cuál ha reaccionado?

—Vaya, ha sido una muy buena idea —dijo Koushiro, impresionado.

—Me ahorraré el enfado porque te sorprenda, ¡contesta!

—Ella se ha movido. Él no.

—Entonces no están en la misma casa, casi seguro. —Su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

—Vale, en eso has tenido razón, pero no quiere decir que congenien o que no tengan ya a alguien…

Veinte minutos después, mientras Mimi trataba de convencerle de hacer algo para que aquellos desconocidos se conocieran, pareció que las palabras de Koushiro se corroboraban.

Un chico de pelo revuelto y piel algo morena entró en la habitación de la chica. Ella se levantó para recibirle y se dieron un abrazo apretado. El recién llegado, además, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Puede que sea su hermano… —murmuró Mimi, sin querer desilusionarse.

Quizá fue su gesto tristón lo que hizo que Koushiro perdiera la paciencia. ¿En serio iba a dejar que eso la deprimiese? ¿O es que se sentía responsable porque él le había hablado de esos desconocidos? Además, se estaba haciendo de noche y empezaba a refrescar.

—Ya es suficiente, ¿no te parece? Y tengo cosas que hacer.

—¡Venga, Kou! Mañana es domingo…

—¿Y qué? Tengo mucho que preparar para el lunes. Vámonos.

—Pero… —Mimi desvió los ojos a la ventana izquierda. El recién llegado estaba haciendo cosquillas a la chica—. Uf, está bien, esto es una tontería.

Koushiro no supo cómo se las arregló para que su amiga se enfadara con él y se marchara indignada. Aunque no le sorprendió, eran ya muchos años conociéndose. Por eso tampoco le sorprendió encontrársela el martes en su facultad, con gesto medio ausente.

Sabía que había algo detrás de la obsesión de Mimi por emparejar a esos desconocidos.

—¿Vienes a convencerme para que te acompañe de compras? —preguntó él, dejándose caer en el banco en el que ella lo esperaba a la salida de su clase.

—No. Aunque ya te va haciendo falta. ¿De qué año es esa camisa?

—¿Entonces qué pasa?

—¿No puedo venir por sorpresa a verte?

—Claro que puedes. Pero no sueles hacerlo cuando estás enfadada. —Koushiro le sonrió y Mimi suspiró.

—No estoy enfadada contigo.

—¿Entonces con quién?

—Con la vida. O algo que suene menos melodramático. —Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico y él miró hacia delante, serio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mimi? ¿Por qué era tan importante?

—Porque… últimamente solo salgo con idiotas. Y no solo es cosa de ahora, dime uno solo de los novios que he tenido que me quisiera de verdad. —Hizo una pausa, aunque no esperaba respuesta. Koushiro no encontró ni un solo chico decente en la lista de "ex", aunque quizá no era objetivo—. Y llevo una temporada pensando en eso. En que el amor no es como en las películas, ¿sabes? Algo que siempre di por hecho, sobre todo viendo lo mucho que mis padres se quieren… Bueno, no sé, necesitaba sentir que las cosas románticas pasan en la vida real, que mis padres no son la excepción.

—No necesitas emparejar a unos desconocidos para eso. Si quieres cosas románticas… puedes contar conmigo.

Mimi se incorporó para mirarle. Él carraspeó, incómodo, sin quitar los ojos de algún punto del suelo.

—¿Acabas de decirme algo cursi? —preguntó ella.

—Depende. Podemos fingir que nunca ha pasado, si lo prefieres.

Mimi se echó a reír. Después le plantó un sonoro beso en la boca.

—Vas a tener que esforzarte más, Kou, este no es un sitio demasiado romántico.

—Tomo nota.

Ya con Mimi contenta (y Koushiro también, por supuesto, años pensando en si declararse o no, o cómo hacerlo, y al final la improvisación había servido más), él pensó que su novia olvidaría pronto lo de los desconocidos. Pero se equivocó, como en tantas otras cosas respecto a ella.

Con cierto chantaje con insinuaciones sexuales, Mimi le convenció de acompañarla hasta el portal del edificio de los desconocidos.

—Vamos a dejar de llamarlos desconocidos —dijo ella—. La chica se apellida Yagami y él Takaishi.

—Me da miedo pregunta cómo lo has averiguado.

—Deberías sentirte orgulloso de mí, de lo lista que es tu novia. —Tuvo que besarla—. No me distraigas, que esto es importante. Vine otra vez, me colé en el portal y miré los apellidos en los buzones. Así que empecé a hacer una búsqueda online, gente de su edad con ese apellido y que fuera a escuelas o universidad cercanas a aquí, y, como buena detective que soy…

—Quizá cotilla sería una palabra más adecuada en este contexto. —Koushiro se calló por la mirada que le echó.

—Lo que decía, que, buscando, he encontrado esto.

Le enseñó su teléfono y, en él, fue navegando por diferentes redes sociales. Vio fotos y textos de esos dos desconocidos, a los que ya no debería llamar así porque sabía sus cumpleaños, sus aficiones y hasta casi su grupo sanguíneo.

—Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi esperan a sus cupidos —dijo Mimi—. ¿A que estás impresionado?

—Tengo que admitir que un poquito… Pero, ¿por qué tenía que venir yo también?

—¡Porque todo es más divertido en compañía!

Tuvieron que esperar a que alguien saliera del edificio para colarse en el interior. Esa vez, los buzones no eran la meta de Mimi, y Koushiro, resignado, se vio obligado a seguirla escaleras arriba.

Aunque ya se lo veía venir, se quedó igualmente en shock al verla llamar a los timbres de las puertas contiguas. Habían mirado antes de llegar, ambos estaban en sus habitaciones. Y, curiosamente, abrieron la puerta casi a la vez.

—¿Os conocéis? —preguntó Mimi, sin saludar siquiera.

Los dos parecieron confusos y se quedaron mirándose.

—Solo de vista —respondió Takeru.

—Pues ahora os toca conoceros de verdad. Si sale bien, dadme las gracias, soy la chica que os acaba de mandar solicitudes de amistad y seguir en todas las redes sociales que usáis.

Mimi se dio la vuelta, agarro a su novio del brazo y se encaminó a las escaleras. Justo antes de bajarlas, Koushiro vio que Hikari sonreía a Takeru y ambos volvían a quedarse mirando.

—¿No quieres ver si ha funcionado? —preguntó el chico, extrañado de que Mimi se hubiera querido marchar.

—Necesitan intimidad, hombre, ¡eres un cotilla! —Él se rio por la ironía—. Además, ya me da igual si sale bien o no. Solo quería terminar lo que había empezado.

—¿Te da igual?

—¡Claro! Ya creo en el amor otra vez, porque tú me quieres y yo a ti, ¿no es genial?

—Está bien que la primera vez que nos digamos eso seas tú quien te lo digas a ti misma.

—No te quejes, te he quitado un peso de encima. ¿Vamos a comer algo?

—No. Ve a cambiarte, te tengo preparada una sorpresa. —Mimi, ya en la calle, frenó de golpe.

—¿Una sorpresa?

—Te dije que tomaba nota. Prepárate para una cita romántica, he reservado mesa en un restaurante.

Koushiro casi murió asfixiado por un abrazo.

Más o menos un mes después, cuando pasó su primera noche con Mimi y se dio cuenta de lo seria que era su relación, rebuscó por las redes sociales de su novia hasta dar con Takeru y Hikari (ellos ya habían empezado a salir, resultó que Mimi era una buena cupido). Les dio las gracias.

Desde entonces, las paradas del autobús en el semáforo carmesí dejaron de tener una paradoja. Ya no había simetría, porque el chico solía estar en casa de la chica y la habitación derecha quedaba vacía, o a veces las cortinas estaban cerradas del todo, tapando el interior.

Pero a Koushiro le parecía que todo estaba mejor así. Algunas veces podía preferir lo asimétrico, como cuando Mimi llevaba un hombro descubierto y el otro no. Qué de cosas imperfectas le había hecho apreciar. Y, sorprendentemente, le gustaba.

* * *

.

La idea del fic me la dio mi novio, toda la primera escena está basada en hechos reales.

He estado como veinte minutos buscando imágenes de edificios de Japón a ver si algún portal tenía un escalón. No he encontrado, pero digamos que sí que alguno tendrá jajaja o que la historia no pasa en Japón. (Cómo obsesionarse con una tontería, cuando seguro que hay otras incongruencias en el fic, Volumen I).

Probablemente ni me acerque a lo que significó para mí el fic que me escribiste, justo lo que necesitaba leer en un momento difícil, pero no quería dejar de tener un detalle contigo. Espero que pases un día maravilloso, en buena compañía y comiendo cosas ricas. ¡Felicidades!


End file.
